


Thoughts on Percy

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Discussion, Imseriouslybored, Opinions, Thoughtsoncharacter, ohwell, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is asked their thoughts on Percy Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, things like these come out when I'm bored :p

The camps go to Olympus during the Winter Solstice. Some of the campers are taken to be interviewed. Athena and Poseidon start discussing for no apparent reason ad the questions are changed. Question of the day "Thoughts on Percy Jackson?"

Percy: Yeah guys. I'm guessing you think I'm awesome

Annabeth: Sorry Seaweed Brain, you're not lucky *points at campers in room*

Percy: Aw, come on

Clarisse: I'm glad you asked. Well he's an annoying punk who broke my spear, outshone my father, and always messes things up

Percy: That was a long time ago

Clarisse: You keep messing up though

Annabeth: I think Percy's the best and most powerful demigod. He's so charming, and smart even if sometimes he's a Seaweed Brain. I love- *Athena glares at her and shows her a jar of spiders* And I love ice cream! Yeah…

Jason: I think he's pretty cool, not as awesome as me

Piper: Haha funny honey, but Percy's done more

Jason: *lowers head* I know

Piper: If it makes you happy, he's not my type

Leo: He scares the bejeebers out of me 

Hazel: He's like a roman god

Frank: Gurl wha u talking 'bout

Hazel: Oh no

Percy: Ooooh yo girl thinks I'm the god, not youuu

Jason: Who got the gurl huh

Percy: I'm still fab

Annabeth: Hazel, what have you done

Hazel: I'm sorry. I forgot they start talking like this when something, agh I don't even know what this is

Calypso: Guys stop, we have to answer the gods

Octavian: Pretty girl's right

Leo: Back off *lights hand on fire*

Octavian: Sorry. Anyways, Percy is a thief. Coming one day and becoming praetor the next. It should have been me!

Reyna: Is somebody jealous *smirks*

Rachel: He's the oracle?

Octavian: I'm not an oracle! I'm a-

Rachel: Yeah, don't care. Percy's cool, one of my good friends. Annoying sometimes though

Reyna: He's a good leader. A shame he can't stay as praetor 

Calypso: He's one of the best demigods I've met. So charming, intelligent, and-

Leo: Woah woah woah, what the heak?!

Calypso: Not as awesome as Leo though!

Thalia: Percy's only good thing is being nice, everything else he stinks

Percy: I could beat you in any fight

Thalia: I'm the daughter of Zeus

Percy: I'm the son of the Sea God

Thalia: You think you're better than me *gets bow and arrow ready* bring it on!

Percy: *uncaps riptide* Let's do this 

Percy and Thalie: *fighting*

Annabeth: This is a mess

Frank: Woah, Hazel never let me do that again. Percy's sassiness is contagious

Percy: Persassy for you! *keeps fighting*

Piper: Anybody else missing to say answer

Jason: Oooh Nico

Nico: What?

Jason: Answer the question

Nico: In your dreams Grace

Thalia: Did somebody call? *keeps fighting*

Leo: Nico, just answer so we can leave

Nico: I'm not answering so you can trickle frackle with your girlfriend

Calypso: What's frickle frackle mean

Leo: *blushes furiously* nothing

Annabeth: *pulls Thalia and Percy apart* stop fighting!

Thalia: No way

Piper: *uses charmspeak* Stop now 

Thalia and Percy: *drop weapons*

Jason: So Nico, thoughts one Percy?

Nico: Ugh fine! He's annoying and I hate him, want to kill him. Done

Athena: Child, say the truth

Nico: What do you mean?

Poseidon: Smarty pants here put an enchantment or something

Athena: You can leave when you say the truth

Percy: No need to lie Nico. I know you love me

Nico: W-what now?

Percy: Yeah, we're like brothers *hugs Nico* you love me like a brother right? We besties!

Nico: Yeah, I love Percy

Jason: As a brother or-

Thalia: Leave the kid alone

Rachel: Not a good life, kiddo

Nico: Gee thanks

Annabeth: I don't get this

Athena: See, are you even my daughter

Percy: Hey, she's the smartest girl alive. Maybe even more than you!

Poseidon: That's my son! *high fives Percy*

Hazel: Can we leave now?

Athena: I suppose *opens doors*

Calypso: I still don't know what frickle frackle means

Leo: Don't worry about that *glares at Nico*

Nico: You'll see soon enough *smirks*

Other campers: Where were you guys?

Everyone: Never let yourself be interviewed by gods!

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this thing where a wise monkey in the internet guesses the card you chose no matter what and what this is so confusing but epic once you see it! Byeeeeee


End file.
